


It's Only Rational(ized)

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Clonecest, Comedy, Drabble, Grunkle Stan Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, The Magic Copy Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan and his duplicate has a conversation about clones.





	

It was a cold early spring day at the Mystery Shack (formerly the Murder Hut), and Stan was discussing the finer points of cloning with his newly-made duplicate.

"It's completely normal," said Stan, "for a man to want to fuck his own clone."

"Oh, totally, totally," agreed his clone. "I mean, it's just masturbation, right?"

"When you really think about it!" said Stan. "Plus, who knows what you're into better than you?"

"Yeah, exactly! When you look at the big picture, there's nothing weird or gay about any of this!" said the clone. He paused. "So who's wearing his glasses?"


End file.
